


Caught Off Lifeguard

by My_Cup_Runneth_Over



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Bolin & Asami Sato Friendship, F/F, F/M, Korra/ mako one sided, Mako & Asami Sato Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2016-05-21
Packaged: 2018-05-10 13:47:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 21,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5588254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/My_Cup_Runneth_Over/pseuds/My_Cup_Runneth_Over
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Asami Sato is going into her senior year of high school. She is top of her class and the most wanted girl in Republic City High School. The only problem is that no one has ever been able to catch her eye. That is until one day during the summer where she meets a new transfer student that turns her world upside down. The only issue is that Mako seems to have the same idea as her.</p>
<p>Modern Day AU<br/>No Avatar<br/>Rating may change</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Cool For The Summer

**Author's Note:**

> If you are reading my other fanfic Republic City Brothel then I'm sorry for the long update. half my work was erased and then the holidays happened, but I do have this short work I had hidden away. Hopefully the other story will update soon.

Today was the hottest of the summer. The thermostats were reading 101 degrees Fahrenheit. Asami had come up with a brilliant plan to go to the country club her family were member of, so she called up her two high school friends Bolin and Mako to join her. They practically leaped at the the chance to get out of this awful heat. That's how they ended up relaxing at the luxurious pool of the country club. Asami was soaking in the cool water when Bolin's voice cut the relaxing silence. 

"There she is. The love of my life." 

Asami's head moved in the direction Bolin was staring in. A thin petite looking girl with short bobbed haircut was walking past them. Bolin's gaze was transfixed on the girl. Asami giggled at the way her friends was obviously ogling the girl he had a crush on for years. 

"Why don't you go talk to her?"

Just then they saw Opal standing in front of the lifeguard stand talking to someone. Mako spoke up at that time.

"Bro she works here. Nows the perfect time to go talk to her. She can't move from her stand." 

Asami rolled her eyes at the spiked haired boy. _No wonder we never worked out. His advice is to trap a girl so she can't get away._

"I think what Mako is trying to say is she will love you. Now go talk to her." Bolin gave his friend a sly smile. 

"If I talk to her than you have to talk to Iroh."

Asami looked over to her burly friend and then to the lifeguard stand right across from them. Iroh had his shirt off which showed his obviously fit build. He had been staring in Asami's direction for the past 15 minutes. Asami smirked as she spoke again.

"Ok deal. I'll go talk to Iroh if you talk to Opal." Bolin's face turned from a cocky smile to a shocked expression. "Do we have a deal?" Asami held out her hand in a gesture of agreement and Bolin shook it hesitantly. Asami rose out of the pool and walked gracefully over to the far end of the pool where Iroh was sitting. 

Everyone knew Iroh had the biggest crush on Asami, but most people did at school. Asami was one of the most beautiful girls in school if not in all of Republic City. She never really dated much mainly, because she didn't have time with all her academics. Even though she wasn't interested in dating she had to admit Iroh was definitely her type. The guy had the most mesmerizing auburn eyes. They never really talked except every once in awhile in class. Usually the conversation would end up with a flustered blushing Iroh as Asami walked away confident as always. 

Maybe it was time for Asami to give the handsome boy a chance. Asami made it right up to the lifeguard stand before Iroh even noticed she was there. 

"Hi Iroh, I didn't know you worked here?" 

The lifeguard turned in surprise obviously not expecting to see the most beautiful girl from school talking to him. A light blush covered his cheeks as usual and he started stuttering as he responded. 

"H..hey A..asami. Yeah I've seen you around the club a few times. Not that I'm watching you, or anything like that. I just see you walking with your family. I was going to say hi but I didn't want to bother you." 

The red on Iroh's cheeks were now a deep red as he continued to ramble on. The Lifguard was about to try and say something else, but was interrupted by a husky girls voice. 

"Hey Iroh, who's your friend?"

Asami turned around in the direction the voice wafted from to see a gorgeously tan woman with brown hair tied back in a ponytail and two pieces of hair framing either side of her face. The girl worked out and it showed because the one piece she was wearing clung to every inch of her body showing off a perfectly sculpted torso. It was Asami's turn to blush. She didn't think she could feel anymore hot until her gaze came to the most piercing blue eyes she had ever seen. Asami had never felt this before. She was usually very cool and confident, but just standing in front of this lifeguard threw that all out the window. Asami felt like she was staring for a long time before that same husky voice interrupted her wondering eyes. 

"I'm Korra I just moved from the south pole and you are?" The same lips that spoke quirked up into a lopsided smile. _Even her smile is cute._ Asami's heart started pounding when she realized she was supposed to say something. She opened her mouth, but nothing came out. _Shit what is wrong with me?_ Korra laughed at the girl in front of her. 

"Well since you don't want to tell me. Let me guess." Korra stood back and scanned her eyes up and down the slender frame in front of her. Asami thought she was going to catch on fire just by the way Korra was checking her out right now. She was happy she wore her red two piece that showed off her body perfectly. 

"Well your obviously gorgeous, and you made Iroh turn into a pile of pudding so I'm guessing you are Asami Sato. Am I right?" Asami smiled for the first time since her encounter with Korra. 

"Um.. yeah your right. How did you know?"

Korra turned her gaze to Iroh when she spoke again. "Someone couldn't stop talking about you all summer and I have to say his description was very acurate. Plus I have a friend who has a big crush on your friend you hang with over there." Asami looked over to where Korra was pointing and it was at Bolin, who had still not moved to go talk to Opal. 

"Your friend that has a crush on Bolin wouldn't happen to be Opal Beifong would it?" 

Korra answered the question quickly. "The one and the only. Actually there is a party tonight at her house, and I'm sure she would love if you guys came. Iroh will be there too. Won't you Iroh?" Asami almost forgot Iroh was even there until he answered the girl that really had Asami's attention. 

"Uh.. Yeah I'll be there for sure." 

Asami looked right back into those same crystal blue eyes when she asked. "Will you be there, Korra?"

The tan girl's sideways smile was back. "Yep I'll be there." Asami saw this as a way to get some cool points back from the embarrassing display from earlier. She spoke with a seductive tone as she stepped closer to Korra.

"I'll be there then." Asami walked away, but not before giving Korra a wink in the process. _Ok good save Sato._

Asami had made it back to the two brothers and smacked Bolin in the arm. "Ow what was that for?"

Asami rolled her eyes as she answered back. "We had a deal and you broke it." Bolin looked away embarrassed.

"Yeah I was going to, but did you see Opal? There is no way I could get any words out with her wearing that bathing suit. I would just make a fool out of myself." Asami placed a hand on her friend's shoulder bringing his eyes back to her's.

"It's ok Bo. I know for a fact she has a crush on you, and we got invited to her party today at the Beifong's." Bolin's eyes shot open and he couldn't believe what he had just heard. 

"How do you know she likes me? Who invited us? Wait was it Iroh? Oh man! You talked to Iroh how did that go?" The bombarding of question made Asami laugh. Inside she was hoping Opal was good enough for her friend. 

"It went ok Bolin. I'm not interested in Iroh. Also Korra told me. She is the lifeguard who took Iroh's seat over there." Without thinking Asami pointed at the woman across from the pool. As soon as she did she regretted it because it was obvious she was talking about the lifeguard. Korra pulled down her sunglasses and gave a quick wink in Asami's direction before moving them back to her eyes. Asami blushed and turned away. If Bolin noticed he didn't say a thing. 

"Asami! Do you know what this means? I could finally get my chance at the most gorgeous woman to ever grace this planet." Asami chucked at her dramatic friend. 

Mako swam over to Asami right at that time, and whispered in her ear. "Who is that girl you were talking to?" Asami didn't like how interested Mako sounded. _This feeling is very unusual. Was this what jealousy feels like? No I'm a Sato I don't get jealous._

"That's Korra she just transferred here. I was just telling Bolin that she invited us to a party at the Beifong's." Mako's eyes never left the Lifeguard across from them. Asami didn't like the look in her friends eyes. 

"Did she say if she had a boyfriends or not?" Now Asami really hated the way Mako was looking at Korra. _What is wrong with me?_

"I don't know Mako. We only talked for a few minutes. Why don't you ask her yourself?" Asami's response was short and harsh, but Mako made no indication that he had noticed. 

"You know what I think I will." He made his way out, and around the pool. Asami's hands balled up into fists and her teeth clenched together. 

"Hey Asami you ok?" Bolins words relaxed her, but her stare never left the figure of her friend making his way over to the tan Lifguard. 

"I'm fine." She responded. Mako was talking to Korra and Asami didn't like this at all. 

Asami was perplexed by these new emotions that she had never had before. She couldn't get this goddess off her mind and she had just met her. _Seriously what is wrong with me?_ Mako was leaning just a little to close for Asami's comfort, and he was making Korra laugh. _What did he say to her?_ Her friend made his way back to them and Asami had to play this cool. She couldn't let her friends know she was a complete wreck inside. The spiky haired boy walked back in the water, and leaned against the side of the pool confidently. Asami broke the silence. 

"So... What happened?" Mako looked over to his friend and smiled. 

"Well she doesn't have a boyfriend and I think she likes me." 

Asami huffed out a frustrated breath and said in a low voice, "I wonder if she has a girlfriend?"

Both brothers turned their attention to the pale woman between them. Bolin smirked at the obviously disgruntled beauty. "Wait a second do you like Korra?"

Asami shot up straight out of the water. "What? No of course not." Bolin started jumping up and down in excitement and grabbed Asami by the shoulders. 

"Oh my gosh I've never seen you like this! You are completely infatuated with Korra! How did I not see it before?" Asami brushed Bolin's strong hands off of her arms. 

"Bo stop! I'm attracted to Korra. Ok?" Bolin smile looked like it would never end. "We could go on double dates together! This is the summer we both get girlfriends!" Mako scuffed at that. "Bolin please, Korra is not into girls and I call dibs first anyway." Bolin stared at his confident brother before saying, "Mako no offense, but if I had to put money on whether you or Asami would get Korra, I would say my money would be on Asami." 

The two laughed, but Mako crossed his arms over his chest and spoke again. "Well I guess we have a competition than." 

Asami looked over at the brooding teenager. "I guess we do, but I have to warn you Mako." She moved closer to the still serious boy before giving her most cocky smile. "No one ever says no to me." Mako faltered for a second, but found his confidents once again. 

"There is always a first for some things." They both stared each other down and Bolin cleared his throat trying to get their attention. "Ok guys we are all friends here." Asami backed away and she decided she would show Mako a little preview of how he would lose. 

"Your right Bolin. I'm getting pruned anyway. I'm going to go sun bath." Asami walked out of the water and over to a lounge chair. She made sure she was in the perfect position to where Korra could see her. She set her towel down and started rubbing suntan lotion all over her body. Causing her skin to glisten in the sun. She could feel Korra's eyes on her even though they were covered by sunglasses. 

Asami closed her eyes and laid back. She soaked up not only the sun, but also korra's attention on her body. A few minutes passed by and all of a sudden a shadow had covered her body. Asami was afraid the sun had been covered up, but when she opened her eyes she realized it was a figure. 

"Hey I noticed you didn't lotion your back up and as the lifeguard I can't let that go unchecked." Asami recognized the voice and shot up seeing that same lopsided grin that made her heart do flips in her chest. 

"Well I would never argue with a lifeguard. Would you mind helping me out?" Asami raised the lotion bottle up and Korra took it without any hesitation. 

"It's a dirty job, but someone has to do it." Korra sat on the lounge chair and told Asami to turn around. The pale woman did as she was asked and moved her raven her over her shoulder revealing her back. Asami could have sworn she heard a faint gasp from the other girl, but shortly after she heard the sound of the lotion bottle being squeezed. Seconds later hands were moving lightly over her shoulder blades. The touch sent tingles throughout her entire body. 

Asami closed her eyes and concentrated on the soft hands working on her back. She felt the palms move from her shoulders further down to her back and than come to her hips, where they lightly gripped before going back up. Asami wanted to turn around and bring Korra into a fierce kiss. If her hands were any indication on how her lips would feel she was more than ready to find out. As quickly as Korra's hands were on her they soon disappeared. 

Asami was already feeling the absence of those glorious hands on her back. She turned to see the tan woman staring straight at her. The husky voice spoke up once more. "Well my job is done here. I'll see you tonight at the party?" 

Asami shifted to lay back down on the lounge chair showing off her perfect physique. "Of course I wouldn't miss it." Asami saw korra's now unshielded eyes run up and down her body. Korra cleared her throat. 

"Um.. Yeah I can't wait to see you there. I know Iroh is especially excited." Asami heard the shakiness in the lifeguards voice and knew she had Korra right where she wanted her. The tan figure walked away and Asami couldn't help but check her out as she did so. Not only was korra's face perfect, but her backside wasn't to bad to look at as well. Asami looked over to Mako and could tell he was stewing in his own frustrating. 

Asami leaned back arms behind her head in triumph. This is going to be fun. Now all she had to do was wear something amazing for tonight and she would have Korra eating out of the palm of her hand. Asami leaned back down and closed her eyes. All of the sudden the only images popping in her head were of the beautiful tan lifeguard. 

Right then and there Asami knew she was done for. She had to have Korra no matter what. Asami continued having inappropriate thoughts of her new crush and thinking of ways to bring her thoughts into reality.


	2. This Girl Is Trouble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The game is on and the score is Asami 1 Mako 0, but that may soon change. Especially when Asami sees Korra flirting with her friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone and the positive feed back on this second fic I'm working on. I'm not a writer at all, so all the advice is really helpful. Let me know if you see anything else I could be doing better. I want to make my writing enjoyable to read and also easy to follow.

Korra had just had her hands all over the most beautiful girl she had ever seen, and some how she was able to walk away. How she did it she still didn't understand. Korra looked back one last time to see Asami sprawled out on the lounge chair with her body shimmering in the sun.

"Damn." Was the only word that Korra could manage to breath out after that experience. Before Korra could turn around she heard Iroh's voice.

"Hey what was that all about?" Korra could pick up the frustration in the handsome boys voice.

"We were just talking. I told her you were excited to see her at the party tonight."

Korra gave her friend a slanted grin that usual got her out of any trouble, but at this moment it didn't seem to be working. Iroh quirked his eyebrow unimpressed with the tan girls answer.

"Really? Because it looked like you were touching Asami's half naked body to me."

Korra winced at the obvious disapproval in her friends voice. She knew exactly how Iroh felt about Asami. Mainly because that was all he talked about all summer. Everyday it was the same conversation. Asami's hair is so pretty. Asami's smile could light up a room. Asami this and Asami that. Korra didn't understand her friend's infatuation until she actual met the girl. Now she saw his crush was rightly justified.

"Iroh, I would never move in on Asami. I know she's yours."

Korra raised her hands up in surrender as she moved past the tall boy to seat down in the break room. Iroh's face seemed to relax at that, and his usual good attitude was back. Korra leaned back in her chair and placed her arms behind her head before she spoke again.

"But I wouldn't wait to long to make your move. Girls like Asami are rare. Honestly if she is single I would be surprised." Iroh stiffened at that.

"You think she has a boyfriend? Who do you think it is? When did this happen?"

Korra interrupted Iroh's onslaught of questions before he drove himself and most importantly her crazy.

"Hey calm down. I don't know if she's with anyone, but I have a way we can find out."

Korra's lips quirked into a sly smile. Iroh didn't know what Korra had in mind, but he knew he probably wouldn't like it. Ever since he had met Korra she was always outgoing and getting them into crazy situation. However she did always know how to sweet talk her way out of trouble, so he almost always went along with her plans. Just by the way Korra looked at him now he knew this was no exception.

"Ok and how do we do that?" Iroh prepared himself for the answer he knew he didn't want to hear.

Korra leaned over to the cooler next to her and tossed a soda towards Iroh who caught it easily."With that."

Iroh stared at the soda with confusion before looking back up to korra. The southerner rolled her eyes at the oblivious lifeguard in front of her before answering the quizzical look of her friend.

"Your going to offer her that soda, and ask her yourself." Iroh smile widened at korra's idea.

"That's perfect. Your a genius Korra!"

Korra only shrugged, and Iroh flew out the door wasting no time to talk to his crush. Korra really couldn't blame the boy. If she wasn't friends with the lifeguard she would have snagged Asami for herself.

Unfortunately they were friends, and she would have to keep her distance from the temptress. Korra sighed in frustration, because being good wasn't in her nature. She could tell Asami was trouble, but trouble she wanted to be apart of. She watched out the window of the break room as her friend offered the drink to Asami, and how the gorgeous woman excepted it.

Korra looked away deciding she would be the best damn wingman Iroh would ever have. Just then Iroh ran back into the break room not caring how hard he shut the door behind him.

"She's single! She's single! She's single!" Iroh said while jumping up and down.

"Ok Iroh I get it. Calm down. Now we need know if she likes you or at the very least thinks your cute." Iroh's expression got serious.

"How do we do that?"

Korra looked out the window to see Mako splashing around in the pool with his brother. Another idea popped into her head and she knew what she needed to do

"Don't worry. That's my job."

* * *

 

The heat on Asami's skin felt nice after being in the cool water, but she was starting to feel a little over heated. She decided going back into the water was the best idea, but when she rose up she saw korra talking to Mako.

There in the pool was Korra touching and laughing with her friend and Asami didn't like it at all. If she thought she was hot before she was burning up from anger. _This is definitely jealousy. I am Asami Sato, and I am jealous. Shit!_  The pale beauty shut her eyes and took a calming breath to relax her nerves before looking back up to the scene in front of her unfolding.

Korra was touching Mako's arm and the spiked haired boy looked like he was flexing to show off. Asami rolled her eyes at her overly confident friend. She thought back to when Iroh had brought her a soda. She couldn't help probing information about the gorgeously tan lifeguard that had her attention currently.

Apparently Korra was a player. She would have a new person on her arm each week, with this new knowledge Asami usually would become disinterested. However this was a competition and it was one she needed to win. At least that's what she told herself. Just as her thoughts came to an end Korra was up and out of the water.

The wetness cascading down the tan skin mesmerized Asami. Korra's soaked bathing suit only made the one piece cling tighter and revealed perfectly sculpted abs. Asami's eyes couldn't help wondering up and down the girls body. Her mouth started drying and dirty thoughts kept popping up into her mind. Asami couldn't believe just looking at the lifguard sent heat between her legs so easily.

She kept telling herself this was just a game nothing more or less, but if she were being honest with herself she really had it bad. Finally Korra was out of sight so Asami thought it was a good time to walk over and find out just what that interaction was all about. As soon as mako saw Asami wading in the water his expression turned cocky.

Asami ignored her friends smug face when she asked, "what did Korra want?"

Mako's laugh got on Asami's nerves immediately, but she tried to keep a cool head. She didn't want her friend to think he was winning.

"Well she wanted to make sure I was going to the party. She even said she was excited to see me at the party." Mako puffed out his chest, and Asami resisted rolling her eyes again.

"Was that all?" Asami's voice was calm and showed nothing of what she really felt at this moment. Which was on the edge. She really didn't see her friend as competition until right at this moment. She would have been ok to lose at stupid little games like this especially since she rarely did, but this prize was something she really wanted.

"Well if you must know we talked about the party and hooking up there. Also she asked if you liked anyone."

Asami's thoughts were jumbled in a mess of questions. _What does "hooking up" mean? It could mean hanging out or other things I don't even want to think about. Also why would she ask if I liked anyone? Is she interest in me? Was she just making conversation to talk to Mako? Wait, what did he say? He could have said I had a crush on her._

"And what did you tell her?"

Asami's expression had turn disgruntled and Mako seemed to notice.

"I told her you've always been to busy to date......."

The wrinkle that was between Asami's brow lessened until Mako continued to finish his sentence.

"BUT I did tell her recently you have developed something of a crush on a certain someone."

Asami tensed up and she needed to know exactly what her friend had told Korra word for word.

"Was that it? Did you say who?"

Mako's smile grew wider and enjoying the sight of a very rare flustered Asami. He leaned against the pool contemplating whether to prolong his friends agony or putting her out of her misery.

"I didn't say exactly who, but she asked if it was Iroh. I didn't say yes, but I also didn't say no either."

Asami didn't like the idea of Korra thinking she liked Iroh, but the fact that her friend felt so insecure he had to lie eased her a bit.

Asami was sick of thinking about this girl she had just met that day, but she also didn't want to think about anything else. Asami looked back to where Korra had disappeared. Asami decided that Korra would know exactly who she had a crush on tonight.

* * *

Korra walked back into the break room wanting to reach for her towel to dry off, but was interrupted by her over zealous friend.

"What did you find out? Does she like me?"

Korra side stepped Iroh to finally get her towel, and started to ruffle her hair before answering all Iroh's eager questions.

"She is apparently very picky, but Mako said she has recently started liking someone. He didn't give me to much detail, but when I mentioned you he didn't deny it."

Korra sent her excited friend a smile, but it didn't quit reach her eyes. She thought helping her friend get the girl would be awesome, but knowing it was this particular girl was putting a damper in that.

Korra looked back out the window to see Asami back in the pool. The ravened hair girl turned around and Korra's heart rate speed up. Those green eyes were absolutely heartbreaking. Especially because she knew she would never be able to look into them right before leaning in and giving a kiss to those red lips.

It was probably for the best. Korra never was good at being committed to one person, and Asami was girlfriend material for sure. She was the kinda girl you wifed up and Korra knew she wouldn't be able to do the job justice, but it didn't stop her from day dreaming.

Her thoughts always coming back to Iroh with Asami, and knew her friend knew how to treat someone like the gorgeous girl in the pool. She stopped her staring long enough to hear Iroh say something. It sounded like she had zoned out and only caught the last part of his conversation.

"I can't believe she likes me. I'm going to have to ask her out at the party."

Iroh was practically hoping up and down in excitement. Korra couldn't help feeling happy for her friend. He deserved this. He was the nicest guy she had ever met. Iroh had become one of her best friends since she had moved to Republic City. He always had her back no matter what stupid situation she managed to drag them both in.

Now was her chance to pay him back, and she would do everything in her power to make it happen. Even if that meant losing the only chance with the girl haunting her thoughts constantly. Korra shook her head promising herself internally this was the last time she would see Asami other than Iroh's girl. Sadly she knew that she was lying to herself, but it didn't matter Asami's wasn't her's to think about.

"I've got a idea on how Asami will be your girlfriend by the end of the night." Korra glanced once more at the pale beauty before giving Iroh all of her attention.

"Ok here is the plan....."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The friendship between Iroh and Korra is going to make it really difficult for Asami to seduce Korra. 
> 
> Do y'all think Korra can resist the temptation that is Asami Sato?


	3. Plans Gong Wrong Or Oh So Right

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Korra has got everything planned down to the T. However every time she sees Asami she can barely remember her own name. Maybe keeping space from her will work. The only problem with that is Asami has plans of her own for tonight

Korra laid on Opal's bed waiting for her friend to come out of the bathroom to show off another outfit. The door finally opened and Opal twirled in a circle as she said, "what do you think about this dress?"

Korra sat up and looked her nervous friend up and down before giving a reassuring smile. "It looks amazing. Just like the other 100 outfits you've tried on before it. Bolin is going to love all of them especially if your the one wearing them." Opal giggled and she was pleased with the response, but her nerves never subsided.

"I have to have the perfect outfit. I've liked Bolin for so long. I can't believe he is coming." The smile on Opal's face looked like it hurt it was so big.

"Of course he is coming. What I can't believe is that you haven't realized he has probably liked you since the moment he saw you. He couldn't keep his eyes off you today. He was practically drooling over you in that bathing suit." Opal threw a pillow in Korra's face, but she was able to dodge it easily. The two girls laughed out loud until tears came to their eyes.

"Korra, why are you so dressed up? Is there someone at the party you are trying to impress?" Opal winked in Korra's direction and the tan girl looked down to see what her friend was talking about. She was only wearing a blue tank top with a black vest over it with tight dark washed jeans. Her hair was in her usual wolf tail style.

"I didn't think I was dressed up and no I'm not trying to impress anyone Opal." Korra pushed her friend in the shoulder playfully.

"Oh yeah? Why are you blushing?" Korra brought her hand to her cheek and sure enough her face was hot.

"Because the devil himself would be envious on how hot you keep your room." Opal wasn't buying Korra's excuse. She had a coy smile playing on her face, and Korra knew that face meant she was determined.

"Liar! Your even wearing make up. Who is it? Wei? Wing? Kuvira? Oh my Ravaa I just realized you really like to flirt with my family. Korra rolled her eyes at her friend's statement.

"I'm not after any of your family members, and anyways Kuvira isn't related to you. I'm not interested in anyone, Opal." Opal moved closer to Korra not letting the subject die.

"Kuvira is my adopted sister, so technically she is related. Is it Bolin's brother? I saw you guys flirting today." Korra wanted to stop talking about this, because every second she did the thought of Asami popped in her head. So much for never thinking about her again.

"Yeah that's it. You caught me. I like Mako" Opal bounced up and down and finally settled next to Korra.

"We can have double dates together! I wonder if he can actually tame you though." Korra quirked an eyebrow at that.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Opal laughed into her hand, but stopped as soon as she realized Korra was being serious.

"Oh sorry I thought you were kidding. Come on Korra you are a player if I've ever seen one. Leah is still asking me about you. Kuvira is in love with you. You are the reason my brothers fight so much. Ginger can't get enough of your flirtations. If I were into girls I might have even made a pass at you. Now you have trapped poor Mako in your web." Korra waved her hand at her friend to stop.

"Ok I get it." Opal laughed at her friend, but was interrupted by Korra's cell phone ringing. The tan girl saw the caller ID which read Iroh.

"Hey Iroh, what's up?"

"Korra, I'm freaking out. I can't do this. Asami's too smart and beautiful. I'm not good enough. She is going to eat me up and spit me out. What do I do?"

"Whoa there calm down. You are just as smart and you are so good looking that you should be a model. You are a great guy and she will see that. Now stop acting like she is a scary monster. She is just a pretty girl."

"Ok ok thanks Korra. I was freaking out there for a second."

"It's ok. Now come over so you stop over thinking things."

"Alright I'm on my way."

Opal was so interested in what the conversation was about she didn't realize when she started leaning in to Korra personal space as she spoke. "What was the call about?" Korra shook her head at her phone as she put it down.

"Iroh's a little nervous about Asami coming to the party. He really likes her. I think he might even be falling for her." Korra's face fell and the usual sunny demeanor was gone. Opal seemed to notice immediately.

"What's wrong?" Korra looked up to her friend oblivious to the her own changing attitude about her friend liking Asami. She corrected her face and placed her usual side ways smile on.

"Nothing I was just thinking. Actually I wanted to talk to you about certain activities I was hoping we could have during the party. You know to kinda break the ice." Korra's smile widened and her mischievous glint in her eyes that Opal knew to well was back.

"Ok and what "activities" we're you thinking about?" Korra placed an arm around her friend.

"Trust me your going to love them. First game spin the bottle. Second game and this one will be fun truth or dare. Now in all these games the end goal will be to get Asami to kiss Iroh as many times as possible. Also that goal could be the same with you and Bolin." Opal liked where this was going.

"Ok deal, but you can add you and Mako into that too." Korra had totally forgotten she said she liked Mako just a few seconds ago. She was just using all her concentration to not think about Asami in that tight red bathing suit. How little strains of black hair escaped from her ponytail and curled around her perfect face. That voice that sent shivers down her spine and wondered how her name sounded coming from those same red soft lips in a dark lit room. Dammit stop it! Korra tried to shake the on coming dirty thoughts that kept trickling into her mind about a certain ravened hair beauty.

"Yeah exactly, so what do you think? Can we fit a couple fun games in there? Opal placed a hand on her chin in mock contemplation.

"I think that is...... The best idea I've ever heard!" Korra brought her friend in for a side ways hug. A ringing of the door bell made Opal jump. "Is that Iroh?" Korra stood up from the bed at the noise and gave her friend an apologetic smile.

"Actually that's probably my cousin Eska. That's another thing I wanted to talk to you about. I got us some beverages for this party." Opal frowned because she knew when Korra meant "beverages" what she really meant was alcohol, and drunk high schoolers were probably not a good idea.

"Korra, I don't know about this." Korra gave her friend a pout and the saddest puppy dog eyes ever.

"Come on Opal. Just imagine how much easier it's going to be to talk to Bolin with a drink in your hand. Also I'll be the friend who doesn't drink I promise. I'll make sure no one gets rowdy." Opal shrugged there was no denying Korra what she wanted with such a cute pathetic look on her face and she knew it. Plus thinking about talking to Bolin was making her go crazy. Maybe a little liquid courage would help a little.

"Fine." Korra lifted her fist in the air in triumph right before Opal finished her statement. "But if anything gets out of hand I will hold you personally responsible. You will have to face not only my mother, but my Aunt. Korra gulped at the idea of having to face Chief Lin Beifong.

"Ok deal, because nothing bad is going to happen." The door bell rang again and Korra grabbed Opal's hand and dragged her down stairs. When they opened the door they were greeted by two slender slouched figures in the door way. Both people standing at the door looked identical all the way to their hairstyle. The only thing that distinguish one from the other was that one twin wore make up.

"Hello cousin Korra may we enter your acquaintance's domicile?" Eska said in a monotone voice. Korra waved them in eagerly. This was not what Opal was expecting. Korra was so outgoing and lively not to mention athletic, but these two people in front of her couldn't be more opposite even if they tried.

Korra spoke up introducing the three strangers to one another. "Opal these are my cousins from the north. This is Eska and Desna. Eska, Desna this is Opal Beifong. Opal reached her hand out in a normal greeting and the two twins looked at it like a foreign object. The tiny girl withdrew her hand worried she had insulted them in some way. She wasn't going to act like she knew how introduction happened in the North.

To extinguish the awkward moment Opal decided to speak up. "It's nice to finally meet you." The two twins nodded in her direction before bringing there attention back to Korra.

"Where should I set up my electrical devices that transmit frequencies with rhythmic vibrations that people gyrate to?" Desna said in a deep lazy voice. Opal looked down and saw sound equipment and all kinds of wires in Desna's hands. Opal leaned into Korra and made sure to talk in a hushed tone, so not to let her new guests hear.

"Korra what the hell is going on?" Opal said through clenched teeth. Korra looked down to her short friend giving her the second apologetic smile today. For some reason Opal felt like it wouldn't be the last by the end of the night. Korra leaned down whispering into Opal's ear.

"Well the only way I could get them to buy us the alcohol is by allowing Desna to be the DJ for the night. He needs the practice." Opal hit her friend in the shoulder. No way was this request worth beer.

"This is an awful idea. How do you always get me into these situations?" Korra answered Opal wth a shrug before turning to Desna.

"Let me show you where to set up. Opal can you show Eska where to put the alcohol?" Korra lead her cousin to the far corner of the living room and helped set him up.

Opal huffed out a deep breath regretting the decision to ever say yes to Korra. Every time she said yes she knew nothing good would come of it, but she never remembered ever saying no to the tan girl. She put on her most convincing smile, and looked to Eska and waved her to the kitchen. "We will put it in here."

They placed the beer and liquor on the counter along with the mixers. When they adjusted everything in the right place Eska's stale voice broke the silence. "My cousin has picked a adequate partner. You seem very aesthetically pleasing to the eye. As well as hospitable. She is very fortunate to have required you."

Opal almost dropped the red solo cups in her hands. "What? No me and Korra aren't together. She actually has a crush on a guy from our school." Eska raised a suspicious eyebrow.

"Hmm.. That's strange me and my brother have concluded that Korra is more fond of the female persuasion." Opal laughed at the Eska who seemed to be over thinking.

"Well she likes both, but she likes a boy right now." This seemed to make Eska even more confused. Opal decided they needed to change the subject before Eska's face was stuck that way. "Hey let's see how they are doing in the living room." The two girls walked in and were welcomed to Korra just finishing setting up all the sound equipment.

"Ok your good to go Desna. Now remember we are high school students so you need to play music we like not your um.. Unique style. Ok?" Korra gave her cousin a stern look trying to convey how serious she was.

"Yes Korra I will pander toward the teenage demographic." Desna replied with what seemed like a disinterested tone.

The door rang again and Korra knew exactly who that had to be. She opened the door and her suspicions were confirmed. Iroh was standing on the door step looking like a wreck.

"Iroh I know exactly what you need." Korra gave her usual smirk and lead her friend into the kitchen. She took a shot glass and filled it with a clear liquid. "Ok take this." Iroh looked at it with caution.

"What is it?" He picked it up and inspected the mysterious substance.

"Trust me it will help with your nerves. Now drink it." Korra moved the glass to Iroh's lips and he gulped it down with one swallow. His face scrunched up and he shivered from the strong alcohol taste. "Your going to thank me in a little bit. Now be careful because if you drink to fast you'll get sick."

Korra knew none of her friends were experienced with partying let alone drinking, so she knew she would have to keep an extra close eye on them. Especially because she didn't want them regretting anything in the morning.

"That was the worst thing I've ever drank." Iroh still hadn't bounced back from the taste, but Korra could already tell he was feeling looser. She could also see her friend was going to be a light weight.

"Iroh it's all part of the plan. The party games and the alcohol. I even got us a DJ so you can dance with Asami. Just play it cool and be the charming guy I know you can be." Korra sent her friend a wink and moved back to the living room to help Opal get everything set up for the party. Asami was going to have a great time with Iroh if Korra had anything to do with it. I little ping of regret hit her, but she pushed the feeling to the back of her head reminding herself that this was all about Iroh.

* * *

 

Asami knew exactly what she needed to wear (a tight fitting dress). How her hair should be, (down and curled) and even how she was going to put her make up on (subtle with her usual deep red lip stick that matched her dress perfectly). The only problem was how she was going to get closer to Korra, and most importantly keep Mako away from Korra. She put on her final touches and texted Bolin that she was on her way to pick the two brothers up.

She drove into there drive way praying to Ravaa that Mako chose to be his usual color blind self. To her dismay when the two boys walked out he was looking great actually. Asami cursed under her breath. She was hoping he would make this easy for her, but obviously he was in it to win it. The door opened and Mako's cocky voice echoed through the vehicle as he sat in the front seat.

"Hey Asami, you look nice, but not as nice as me." Asami couldn't deny her friend looked good, but no way was he going to out shine her especially with the heels she was wearing that made her legs look great.

"We will see what Korra thinks about that." Asami said while flipping her hair, and to the two brothers it looked like she was moving in slow motion. Bolin laughed knowing Asami was a tuff act to follow and that his brother had no chance in winning this competition. Asami started the car, but made sure to give Bolin a compliment to boost his confidence for the night. "You look great too Bolin. Opal is going to fall in love with you as soon as you walk through the door." Asami saw from the rear view mirror Bolin blushing and playing with his hands. The anxiousness was evident on his face.

"Yeah I really want to impress her tonight." Asami reached back and placed a comforting hand on Bolin's arm.

"Hey she should be the one worrying about impressing you. You are amazing." Bolin gave Asami a toothy smile and thanked her. They finally made their way to the party and all Asami could think about were those blue eyes and the person they belonged to. Tonight she was going to make sure she got what she wanted or more who she wanted.

When they pulled into the Beifong's estate the party seemed to be up in running. Tons of cars were parked every which way. Asami parked and they headed up to the front door. People were scattered everywhere. Through the sea of teenagers Asami couldn't pinpoint exactly where Korra was. Asami's eyes finally settled on Opal in the far corner talking someone.

"Hey Bo there is Opal. Go talk to her." Asami pointed in the direction of her friends crush, but he didn't move or make any indication that he had heard her. "Bolin?" She moved to take a better look at her frozen friend. His face said all she needed to know. He was petrified. Bolin let out a deep breath he was holding in probably since the moment he saw Opal.

"I can't." Was the only thing he could say, but Asami knew exactly what he meant. Just the mere thought of speaking to Opal sent this strong boy running. Asami knew Bolin ever since elementary school and nothing had ever scared him. He was an unbreakable bolder in her eyes. Bolin was always there for her from the first day of school all the way to her mother's death. The least she could do was repay the favor in this small way.

"Bolin, I'll be right beside you. Don't worry I'm a great wing man. I'll tell her thanks for the invite, and if you notice her drink is empty get her another. If the conversation goes down ask her to dance." Asami winked at her friend and nudge him in the shoulder. Bolin seemed to relax a little and gave his friend a thankful smile. They walked up to the shorter beauty. Asami spoke up getting Opal's attention. "Hey thanks for inviting us Opal. We wanted to introduce ourselves. I'm Asami and this is Bolin." Bolin seemed to be putting on a convincing confident front. Asami couldn't even believe this was the same person from seconds before. He had put on a smile that brightened his face up and obviously made Opal go weak in the knees, because she seemed to stumble a little. Bolin caught her before she could hit the ground.

"Are you ok?" Bolin's face was concerned and Opal's face turned red with embarrassment. The close contact with Bolin was making Opal a bigger mess.

"I'm fffine. Jjjust a little hot." Opal managed to stutter out. Bolin made sure that Opal was stable on her own feet before letting go.

"Maybe we should go outside to get some air?" Bolin offered and Opal nodded yes, because words weren't able to form on her tongue. Asami gave her friend a questioning look which said do you need me to come, but Bolin shook his head no and gave his friend a thumbs up reassuring that he had this. Asami smiled to herself happy her friend found just as big of a dork as he was. She turned on her heels and headed for the kitchen. She noticed that people were drinking things much stronger than soda, and she was needing a little at this moment. Some kids were hanging out in the kitchen talking and having a good time. Asami decided to make herself a mix drink with 1 part Coke and 3 parts rum when she over heard a conversation.

"Hey Kuvira you finally going to tell Korra how you feel?" Asami's ears had picked up the lifeguard's name and was full on ease dropping at this point.

"She knows exactly how I feel. The balls in her court now." Asami didn't want to look up and see where that voice was coming from, but her curiosity got the better of her. Kuvira was a good looking girl with a beauty mark to match and seemed a little older in age. Her hair was in a French braid and she had a confidence that made Asami feel small. Asami would be lying to herself if she said she wasn't intimidated. This was not the person Asami usually was. She never was anything other than poised, but Korra was sending her into a spiral of emotions. She didn't know if this was good, or something she should run from. Just the thought of forfeiting Korra though sent an ache to her heart. Giving up a chance at the lifeguard was not an option. She took her concoction and chugged a few gulps down. It was delicious, but very strong. She needed to pull herself together. If Bolin could fake it so could she.

* * *

Korra was making her way up the way up the drive way from the ice run she had to make. A lot more people had arrived since she had left. There was no doubt in her mind Asami had arrived already since she could clearly see Bolin talking to Opal on the porch. Korra paused at the porch steps and greeted the two.

"Hey guys, what are you two doing outside of the party?" Korra knew exactly what they were doing, but playing stupid was probably a good idea.

"Opal got hot, so we decided to get some air." Korra wanted to say ok and go inside to leave her friend alone with the boy she liked, but this was way to good to pass up.

"She got hot huh?" Korra had a knowing smile and Opal didn't like where this was going. "Opal are ok? Bolin you have to be carful the color green will set her off sometimes. Don't look directly in her eyes" Bolin quirked an eyebrow and looked at the girl next to him. Opal looked like she was going to reach over and hit Korra.

"I'm fine Korra why don't you go inside. People need ice." Opal said through her teeth. Korra couldn't help but laugh.

"Ok I'm going inside, but you two should come in soon cause we are going to start the fun." Korra opened the door, but right before stepping inside turned and gave one last jab at her friend. "Oh also Bolin don't flex your arms that might also have Opal fainting." Korra headed for the kitchen, but she could hear Opal call her name in frustration. Korra was still laughing to herself when she rounded the corner. Her smile disappeared as soon as the image of Asami came into view. The dress she had on was unbelievable. Asami was faced away from her so her obvious staring was unnoticed. Korra didn't realize anyone else was in the room until Kuvira's voice broke that illusion when she tried to get Korra's attention .

"Hey there cutie I was wondering where you had run off too. Do you wanna dance?" Asami glanced over at Korra, who hadn't taken her eyes off her figure. Their eyes meet and Korra heart rate speed up. Her palms were getting sweaty and tingles were going through out her entire body. This girl was going to be the death of her. Everything about Asami at this moment was tempting Korra to walk up to her and kiss her in front of everyone. Kuvira tried to get her attention again. "Korra?" She realized she had been staring probably too long, but Asami was staring right back. The pale beauty's lips twitched up into a smile and sent a wink toward Korra making her blush furiously. The lifeguard started to talk, but moving her eyes away from Asami proved to be difficult, but some how she managed.

"Hey Kuvira, sorry I got distracted for a second. I've actually got to find someone, but rain check?" Korra gave her lopsided smile. Kuvira looked a bit disappointed, but immediately shook it off. She leaned into Korra and whispered into her ear, "ok but don't leave a girl waiting to long." Kuvira took her cup and left the kitchen.

Korra's eyes immediately went back to Asami's. She walked toward the beauty and the distance felt like it was miles long. Finally she arrived in front of the girl with the perfect lips. Try as she might to stop thinking about those lips she couldn't.

"Hey Asami, have you seen Iroh anywhere?" Korra said while placing the ice in the ice bucket on the ground. When she looked back up the sight she saw surprised her. Asami's eyes were beautiful and darker than usual, but also a little glazed over. Korra saw the red solo cup in her right hand and put two and two together. Asami was tipsy and looking at her with what Korra could only describe as fire in her eyes.

"Actually Iroh isn't the one I was looking for." Korra gulped loudly from Asami's response to her question.

"Oh and who were you looking for?" Korra regretted the question as soon as it left her lips. She was supposed to helping her best friend get the girl not steal her away. Asami only got braver from the seconds that ticked on. She stepped closer to Korra so that their bodies were almost touching.

"I think we both know who I really want to see tonight, Korra." The way Asami said her name was like her favorite song playing. Korra wanted to say that she was looking for her longer than just that night, but she bit her tongue and forced herself to remember her good friend. The longer they stayed like this though the harder it was not to think about wrapping her arms around that tiny waist and kissing Asami until she couldn't feel her lips. Korra didn't think she could resist any longer especially since they were so close that Korra could smell the amazing scent of Asami's perfume. Korra felt herself inching forward and for some reason she couldn't stop herself. She thanked Ravaa when the familiar voice of Mako interrupted her movements.

"Hey Korra, Opal said I might find you in here. She said that she is ready for the party games when you are." Asami shifted her gaze to her friend, but the once friendly expression turned to disgruntled.

"Thanks Mako. Let's get in there." Korra said while taking a big step away from Asami. The space was already clearing her head and she was again reminded she needed to get the festivities started. Korra retreated into the living room spotting Iroh instantly. She stood in the middle of the room to get everyone's attention.

"Ok people we are going to have some fun. Anyone who wants to play truth or dare come make a circle around me." There were some people that were not interested, but most of the party gathered around making a circle. Korra ended up taking her spot next to Iroh which just so happened to be perfectly in front of Asami. Those same dark green eyes that almost drew her in were again staring directly at her. Korra took this moment to distract herself by speaking.

"Ok guys here are the rules. If someone picks you to be truth or dared then after it's your turn to pick someone, but you can't pick the person that picked you. Also you can't choose the same person in a row to dare. Now I'll start and we will go from there. I pick Bolin. Truth or dare?" Bolin jumped at his name and hesitated a second before saying truth. Korra half expected the first person would say truth and she was prepared for that very outcome.

"Ok how long have you had a crush on my good friend Opal?" Bolin's face turned red and he started sweating above his brow.

"Um well... It has been a while." He adjusted his shirt because it started feeling to tight. He looked from Opal, who was sitting right next to him then back to Korra.

"That didn't answer my question. Exactly how long?" Opal was full on staring at the nervous boy beside her waiting for the answer.

"Well I guess if I had to pinpoint it, it was probably the first day of kindergarten in Mrs. Pema's class." All the the girls in the circle said in unison, "awww." Opal looked away blushing and feeling foolish not realizing Bolin's affections sooner. Korra interrupted the moment not wanting to waste the momentum of the game.

"Ok Bolin your turn to choose a victim." Korra smirked because she knew she wouldn't be the one he could choose and that's exactly why she made the rules.

"Ok I choose Asami." Asami hadn't taken her eyes off Korra, but as soon as she heard her own name her head spun to who she thought was her best friend. Apparently she was mistaken, because the smirk that was playing on Bolin's lips let her know she was in for it. She warned her friend.

"Bolin, think about this very carefully. I have a lot of dirt on you." Asami's threat didn't seem to faze Bolin as he spoke again.

"Truth or dare, Asami?" Asami let out a breath and thought about her answer. Either way she was screwed and she knew it. She was feeling brave and so she decided dare. Bolin's smile widened and Asami was prepared for the worst. "Ok I dare you to take a body shot... off of Korra." It didn't seem possible but some how Bolin's grin widened even more. Korra's mouth just about dropped to the floor and she regretted asking Bolin his truth. She thought she was safe, but she should have known this game could turn on you. Her gaze slowly moved from Bolin to the girl sitting across from her. If she were scared before now she was petrified. Looking at Asami and she knew her perfectly red lips would be near her body. No not near on and not just her lips but her tongue as well. Those very same red lips quirked up into a smirk as they moved.

"Ok well I'm going to need a shot of tequila, a slice of lime, and salt." Korra felt heat rise up her face. Every second that ticked by she felt like she may implode. Asami rose from her sitting position and moved toward the kitchen. Minutes passed by but to Korra it felt like a millisecond before Asami came through the hallway. She brought everything she needed and walked right to Korra with a sway to her walk that took Korra's breath away. Asami stopped right in front of Korra lifting the salt with her right hand before saying, "so where should I put the salt?" Korra quirked an eyebrow at the question. She didn't quite understand the question. Asami seemed to understand Korra confusion and laughed a little before saying, "where should I put the salt? I know where I want it, but I wouldn't want to make you feel uncomfortable."

Korra liked the innuendo in that statement and without thinking asked, "where do you want it?" Asami's buzz from the strong drink earlier was fading, but she knew exactly where she wanted to lick this salt off the moment she laid eyes on Korra in her tight bathing suit. When Asami spoke her voice was smooth and flirtatious.

"Off your stomach." Korra's eyes widened when she heard those tantalizing words leave that equally as tantalizing mouth. Korra's brain faltered for a moment before answering the beauty awaiting her response.

"Well who am I to deny a woman of what she wants." Korra gave Asami a half smile and a wink. Asami lit up knowing she was about to get to see Korra's body for the first time. Korra leaned back on her elbows prepared to go through the most excruciating torturous experience of her life. However to say she was more than ready was an understatement. Korra decided to say one last confident statement before she knew she would turn into a pile of flustered mess in front of Asami. "I'll let you do the honors." Asami wasted no time to lift Korra's clothing revealing what she had already expected from the moment she had laid eyes on this bronzed girl. There underneath Korra's shirt was abs that came down to a perfect V that lead down past Korra's pants. Asami's mouth dried and the reality was so much better than her own imagination. Asami tried to concentrate on the objective ahead. She grabbed the salt and a genius idea popped into her head.

"Korra The salt won't stick unless it has a wet surface to stick to." Korra stared at Asami for a moment and was about to ask what she meant by that, but before she could she was interrupted by Asami's tongue running up her stomach. Korra shivered at the welcome touch. The feeling was even better than she thought it would be. Asami's tongue was soft and Korra couldn't help her mind running scenarios of that same wet muscle running lower. Korra gasped out a breath without realizing it and as quick as that tongue was on her it was off. Korra could see Asami's smug face peering at her. Asami salted over the wet trail she had made. She placed the salt shaker down and replaced it with a slice of lime. Asami moved the fruit toward Korra's mouth where she bit down on it. The paler girl took a hold of the shot glass and said, "prepare yourself for the ride of your life, Korra." Although it was a joke Korra knew it was the truth. Asami licked the salt off The hardened stomach and it was faster than the first time. Korra was a bit disappointed until she remembered what the lime was intended for. Asami would have to get close to her face and there lips may even touch slightly. Korra looked on as Asami threw her head back and swallowed the shot with one gulp. If the alcohol burned or tastes bad Asami made no indication of it. The only thing Korra saw on the beautiful pale face was determination as it moved closer to her own. Asami wrapped her mouth around the lime and Korra could swear she felt sparks ignite inside herself. Korra hadn't even realized she had closed her eyes until her eyes opened to reveal a sexy looking Asami sucking on a lime. The look the two girls were sharing was hot and could be felt by everyone at the party. The moment was sadly interrupted by Iroh. He unfortunately had a front row seat to every excruciating detail.

"Hey Korra maybe you should get your self cleaned up. You have lipstick all over you." Korra reluctantly pried her eyes from Asami to see a very upset Iroh seating right next to her. Then she looked down to see lipstick smudges trailing up her stomach. Korra couldn't help, but smile at the memory of how they got there, but quickly that smile faded as her friend spoke again. "Since you seem to be having trouble maybe I should help you." Korra nodded, but she knew the conversation coming was not going to be a friendly one. The two friends finally made their way to the bathroom, but right before Korra could reach the washroom she was spun around by her shoulder. "Korra, what was that?" The tan lifeguard gave an apologetic smile, but was having trouble thinking of anything to say. Finally she was able to say something.

"I'm sorry Iroh. I just got carried away. It won't happen again." Iroh gave Korra a suspicious look not believing she gave him the entire truth.

"Do you have feelings for Asami?" Korra shook her head no because the word at this point would be impossible to say. Everything that temptress did completely drew Korra in and everyone with eyes could see it at the point.

Iroh huffed out a breath and chose to believe his good friend. He didn't think Korra could ever betray him. "Ok but let's keep her lips and eyes on me from now on alright?" Korra couldn't help but feel a twinge of jealousy. She closed her hands and fists. Just thinking about Asami's mouth on someone else infuriated her. This feeling never happened to Korra if someone wasn't interest or a friend wanted them she would always step away no problem. This situation was completely different. Everything in Korra's heart was screaming no fight for her. Finally Korra's head won out and told her that this wasn't her girl. She was Iroh's.

Korra looked down in defeat. Her hands loosened as she spoke. "Of course she will only have eyes for you by the end of the night."

"Thanks Korra." Iroh tapped Korra's shoulder before he moved down the hall back to the party. Laughter could be heard from the living room, but Korra wasn't feeling much in the partying mood any more. She needed to change her attitude and fast if she were going to be a wingman for Iroh. Nothing a little alcohol couldn't change. Korra moved toward the living room but instead of stopping at the circle she continued to the kitchen to get some much needed booze. Korra took 2 shots one right after the other. She was in the middle of pouring a third when a voice cut in.

"Whoa there tiger maybe slow down on the shots." Korra turned to see a face she hadn't seen since the beginning of the summer.

"Leah? I haven't seen you since.." Her sentence was cut off by the pretty girl standing in front of her.

"Since you stopped calling me?" Leah's voice wasn't harsh or accusatory, but more playful. Korra gave a sheepish smile and started rubbing the back of her neck, because an apology at this point would seem forced. "It's fine Korra I'm over it. Honestly now that I see who your with I can't blame you. She is gorgeous."

Korra shrugged and with an unconvincing tone said, "Asami and me aren't together if that's who your talking about." Leah tilted her head and laughed. Korra narrowed her eyes at the display in front of her. Once Leah stopped laughing she was able to get out a few words.

"Well that little show could have fooled me. What your not interested?" Korra shrugged toying with the shot glass in her hand. The truth was she was more than interested and that was the whole problem. She knew saying the words out loud wouldn't make her situation any better. Leah seemed to get the point and decided to try and comfort Korra. "Well hey I'm sure it will work out."

Korra couldn't believe how nice Leah was being to her. Especially since how she treated her over the summer. It wasn't that Korra didn't think Leah was beautiful. She just never felt that spark. "Thanks Leah I don't deserve you being nice to me." Leah only placed a hand on Korra shoulder.

"Hey I understand. You never looked at me like you look at Asami. If you ask me you should go for it. I can tell she feels the same way." Korra looked up from the shot glass In her hand and shook her head.

"No it's complicated. I can't go there with Asami." Korra looked away at that moment trying to hide her disappointment.

"Wow I've never seen you like this, Korra. This girl must be something else. Don't mess this up like you usually do. Grow some balls and get the girl or someone else will." Leah exited the kitchen leaving Korra to think about her ironic statement. The whole point of this night was for someone else to get Asami, but all Korra was wanting was to have her all to herself.

Korra took one more shot before returning back to the party. Korra rounded the corner feeling a little tipsy. The feeling did make her feel a bit better. People were still in the truth or dare circle. From where Korra was standing some guy was dared to take his pants off. Everyone was having a good time and Korra could see Iroh and Asami sitting closely to one another laughing. Korra decided it would be best if she just stood back and let everything fall into place for her friend.

The music playing through out the room was surprisingly good. It was up beat and Desna was playing all the popular songs. Korra got lost in the rhythm of the music and the three shots earlier because she was swaying from side to side with her eyes closed. Korra was drawn out of her haze from an angelic voice. "You want to dance with me?" When Korra opened her eyes she was greeted by gorgeous green eyes peering at her. Korra tried to look away but those eyes were magnets to her own. She wondered how long Asami had been standing there.

"Um... No I better not." Asami's face never faltered if anything it grew more determined.

"Why not? You seem to want to dance and it will be fun." Asami gave a smile sending fluttering through out korra's stomach. She had to say something to get out of this anything, but what.

"Maybe I just don't want to dance with you." Korra regretted the sentence as soon as it came out of her mouth. Especially since Asami's beautiful smile fell into a frown. It only lasted a second because Asami was back with her cocky smile once again.

"Well how about I dance and you watch and then we will see if that's true." Korra's mouth dried and words seemed to escape her which usually happened around this girl. A long moment passed and Korra never responded. "I'll take that as a yes." Before Korra could refuse the offer Asami had already turned to the make shift dance floor where a crowd of people were already dancing on.

Korra didn't know what song was playing and right now she didn't care because Asami was moving her hips to the slow beat as her hands wandered her own body. Every sensual motion drove Korra that much crazier. How was she supposed to say she didn't want to dance with her now. Her face probably showed the truth all over it. At one point of the display Asami turned around showing off her perfectly shaped backside.

That was the last straw. Korra walked over without realization placing herself directly behind Asami. Dark hands were placed along Asami's small waist. The two girls bodies were so close together that Korra caught a whiff of Asami's perfume. If she thought she couldn't get anymore attracted to this girl, grinding on her she was completely wrong. The scent was more intoxicating than the three shots she had just taken. Korra's head was swimming with all kinds of thoughts. One in particular was how good Asami felt gyrating all over her. Korra tried to tell herself to stop, but she couldn't seem to tear herself away from the sexy figure in front of her.

Asami reached an arm up and over to Korra's neck lacing her slender fingers into her brown hair. The action caused Korra face closer to Asami's neck in return. Korra hot breath tickled Asami's neck sending goosebumps up and down her arms. Asami tilted her head trying to catch every puff sent her way. Asami spoke up at that moment. "About time you joined me." Korra laughed because she couldn't believe how confident this girl could be, but then again being so close to this girl she could see why.

Korra whispered in Asami ear, "sorry to keep you waiting. I'll find some way of making it up to you." Korra placed Asami's earlobe in her mouth nibbling lightly before working her way to Asami's neck. Light kisses were spread along every inch of Asami's pale skin. Asami gripped more of Korra's hair in response and Korra noticed immediately. Not to mention the soft sighs coming from those red lips. The sounds weren't loud enough for others around them to hear but Korra could hear every pleasured whimper.

Korra took it just a step further just because she had some courage at the moment. Korra pressed her lips directly over Asami's pulse point sucking in the skin and biting lightly. It wasn't hard, but both girls knew it would leave a mark. Asami honestly didn't care she welcomed the noticeable bruise that would surely form on her skin. As soon as Korra pulled away Asami turned around to face the said girl just leaving her breathless. "I think that's a good start to making it up to me." Asami grabbed Korra's hand and lead her out the back door, but not before grabbing a bottle of alcohol. It didn't seem like anyone noticed because by now people had already been drinking way to much

The cool air was refreshing and seemed to wake Korra from her haze, but she pretended it wasn't. They finally made it to a pool. The lights were on in the pool and the water glowed blue. Asami let go of Korra's hand as she made her way to the edge. She pulled her heels off gracefully and put her pedicured feet in the warm water. Asami looked over her shoulder and patted the place next to her in an invitation.

The Lifguard walked over and sat down copying Asami and placing her own feet in the pool. Asami opened the bottle taking a big swig of the substance and handing it over to Korra who took it willingly. "So how do you like Republic City so far?" Asami was trying to get to know Korra a little better. She knew she was attracted to the tan Lifguard but she needed to know it was more than physical.

Korra finished her huge swallow and cleared her throat before answering. "Yeah I love it here. I miss my family though, but they wanted me to get a better education and that's why they sent me here." Korra took another drink of what tasted like vodka. Korra wiped her mouth and tried not to make a face at the strong flavor. Asami was becoming even more curious about the dark skinned gorgeous girl.

"Who are you staying with?" Korra's face lit up a bit at that question and Asami could only imagine it was because she loved them. As soon as Korra started talking about her Republic City family Asami knew she was right.

"I live with Tenzin and his wife and four kids. They are old family friends." Asami was amazed at that fact.

"Your family is friends with the president of the Republic City?" Korra could see the shock on the other girls face and forgot that it did seem far fetched.

Korra blushed and looked away sheepishly. "Well my dad is kind of the chief of the southern water tribe, so that's how they know each other. Not to mention Tenzin's mother is from the southern water tribe herself." Asami was even more impressed and needed to know more about this girl. Honestly she thought this attraction wouldn't be anything more than a crush, but to her pleasant surprise Korra was actually interesting.

"So you could say your famous?" Korra laughed at that. She never saw herself as more than just a girl with a father who had an important job.

"No not really. The southern water tribe is so small everyone knows everyone else. I'm no special than anyone else." Korra was so humble. Asami could see herself really falling for this girl next to her. Asami noticed Korra's hand resting on the side of the pool she placed her hand on top of the dark one. She started making small circles over the skin.

"I think your pretty special." Korra looked from the hand toying with hers to Asami's smiling face. Korra gave a shy smile back.

"Well I've been talking a lot about myself tell me something about you." Asami really just wanted to delve deeper into Korra's past hopefully trying to become part of her future, but she couldn't let the conversation be one sided.

"What do you want to know?" Korra thought for a moment before answering back.

"How about what you want to major in?" This question was easy she knew what she wanted even before she knew what it was called.

"I want to be a mechanical engineer. I love anything with an engine. Boats, planes, cars you name it I work on it." Korra laughed that was not what she was expecting. The girl beside her was so clean and made up. Imagining her behind the hood of the car with grease smudges up and down her body was the opposite of what she would be thinking. The image was sexy Korra couldn't deny it. Just seeing Asami in a jump suit with the sleeves tied along her waist and a white tank top on sent a blush up Korra's face. Asami seemed to notice.

"You ok? Or was it what I said?" Korra shook her head no. Really the shaking of her head was to get the thoughts of Asami out of her mind but she would never say that out loud.

"No I just didn't expect you to say that, but I'm sure you get that a lot." Asami smiled in understanding. Everyone did say that but the fact that Korra mentioned it made her like her more.

"Yeah they do, but once they hear my last name they understand why." Korra blushed even harder because how did she not connect this earlier.

"You are the Asami Sato. Meaning the heir of Sato Industries, makers of the Satomobile." Asami nodded in agreement realizing just then Korra had no idea who she was talking to. Which was refreshing most people only talked to her for that reason alone.

"That would be me." Asami smile was beautiful and lit up the night. Korra took the bottle again and drank a couple more swallows hoping the alcohol would erase her embarrassing moment.

Korra put the bottle down and spoke without thinking. "And I thought you were intimidating before." Korra flinched at the honest words that seemed to escape her mouth. She blamed the alcohol. She always got talkative every time she drank. Korra chanced a glance over at the girl still drawing soft circles over her hand. Asami's smile became bigger and she chuckled. In Korra's opinion it was the cutest sound she had ever heard.

"I could say the same thing about you. Not only do you save people lives on the daily, you are also the daughter to a chief. Not to mention your hot" Korra quirked her head not understanding.

"What do you mean save people's lives?" Asami chuckled again and Korra could get use to that noise.

"I call you hot and you pay attention more to that part?" Korra laughed at herself at that moment too. She couldn't believe how she missed that part of the sentence. She hit herself internally calling herself smooth inside her head. Before Korra could correct her statement Asami interrupted her berating herself. "I meant because your a lifeguard." Realization came crashing to Korra.

"Oh well I've only had to save a few people and I've been a lifeguard for 2 years. Every time it was more like a kid got to deep and I just swam them to the side." Asami slid closer to Korra so that their thighs were touching. The small distance made Korra's head swim. It would be easy to blame the alcohol on that but she knew exactly how alcohol felt and this was not that.

"Korra." Asami's voice was low and raspy. Korra looked from Asami's eyes down to her lips and back up again and Asami noticed. "Would you save me?" Korra gulped a lump in her throat down. She didn't understand where Asami was going with this but she decided she would play along.

"Yes.. Of course, Asami."Asami seemed pleased with that answer because she stood up, and slid out of her dress slowly revealing a black bra and panties fitting perfectly along her body. Korra was stunned and thought she might have been dreaming. She looked around to make sure no one was watching. They were further down from the party and there was a hill concealing them. When she was sure no one was looking she looked back to see a cocky looking Asami above her.

Asami's voice was playful but sensual at the same time. "Come save me, Korra." With that last sentence Asami jumped in and went under. Korra hopped up to her feet and without hesitation jumped in after Asami.

She didn't know if Asami was serious about needing saving and she wasn't going to take a chance of it being a lie. As soon as Korra found Asami she knew the stament was false. Asami was obviously an expert swimmer. No one who didn't know how to swim would be that calm so far under the water. Asami smiled as soon as she saw Korra. She swam up to the bronzed girl wrapping her arms around her neck and bring her into a under water kiss. The kiss was slow and tasted of chlorine, but Korra didn't care. It was the most powerful kiss of her life. It felt right and she wanted more. She would have continued kissing the girl, but they both needed air. Korra broke the kiss while wrapping Asami in her arms cradling her against her body. She swam them up to the surface with ease. They both gasping for breath more from the kiss than being under the water.

Asami looked into those cerulean eyes and knew she was a goner. "I thought you said you would save me from drowning." Korra held Asami closer upset that she might have done something wrong.

"I thought I did." Korra searched Asami's face for any indication of being upset, but there wasn't any. If anything Asami looked happy. Which confused Korra even more.

Asami gripped Korra's neck tighter content in remaining in those strong bronze arms as long as possible. "Then why am I still drowning in your eyes." Korra laughed out loud. How could someone make a cheesy line like that sound so sexy? It didn't hurt that said person was wearing nothing at all.

"Your such a dork." Korra said the words, but she knew she didn't mean them. Of course Asami had a witty retort.

"A dork your going to kiss." The demand made Korra smile and although it wasn't a question Korra answered it. Lips danced along one another only parting to deepen the kiss further. Both girls couldn't imagine anything tasting or feeling any better. Korra knew this was more than a hook up. This girl was special. Someone who deserved everything. Someone who deserved someone better than her. Korra pushed Asami away lowering her face in shame. This was the opposite of what was suppose to happen tonight.

"Asami I'm sorry. Iroh is my best friend and he really likes you a lot. You should be with him. I'll only break your heart." Korra placed Asami where her feet could touch. Reluctantly letting go of the half naked girl lingering just a bit before turning around to exit the pool. Korra took one last look at the beauty seeing an upset Asami still in the water not realizing that she had already broken a piece of her heart and taken it with her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating might change later on.
> 
> Tsk tsk Korra your such a little heart breaker. The party isn't over next chapter is the second part and let me just give you a hint they haven't played spin the bottle yet. I don't know if Korra will be able to hide her feelings much longer especially if she sees Asami kissing someone else.
> 
> Sorry for the long wait. I haven't really had time to write lately, but I managed to crank this chapter out finally.


	4. 7 Minutes Of Heaven/ Let The Games Begin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Korra is hurt and so is Asami. Their relief from this pain will come from a surprising source.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have changed the rating because I have decided to put smut in the very last chapter. If it's not your thing I hope this last chapter was a good ending for you. Thanks for reading guys :D.
> 
> Shout out to GoldMaou for the chapter name.

Korra's clothes were soaked but that's was not what she was regretting at this moment. How could she kiss Asami? Who was she kidding she knew exactly how she could. Asami was half naked asking her to kiss her. No, not asking telling her. Korra walked back to the house deflated knowing she betrayed her best friend. She was going to go borrow some clothes from Opal and sober up. Maybe that would help with her thought process that obviously wasn't working right at the moment. Korra opened the back door and Opal spotted her friend immediately.

"Wow Korra what happened to you?" Korra looked at her body it was dripping all over the hard wood floor.

"Oh this? I didn't think anyone would notice," Korra said sarcastically. "It's a long story, Op. You mind if I borrow some clothes?"

Opal shook her head yes and lead Korra upstairs trying to get to the bottom of her appearance. They walked through Opal's bedroom door and she whipped out the only clothes that would fit her friend which were some sweat pants and a t-shirt. Opal turned to face Korra handing her the clothes she had picked out and a towel to dry off with. "So are you going to tell me what happened?"

Korra should have known she couldn't just get some dry clothes without her friend probing her about why she was soaked from head to toe. "I went swimming. Probably not the best idea since I was wearing all my clothes. What can I say? I may have had a few drinks." Korra gave her a lopsided grin and Opal seemed to believe the half truthful story, because she said ok and walked out the door. Leaving Korra to change.

Korra looked herself in the mirror. Her hair was a tousled mess and the small amount of make up she had attempted to put on was washed away from the pool water. However Asami's lipstick stained her own lips slightly. It wasn't noticeable from a far, but Korra's memory of how they got there played over and over in her head. She wanted to say she regretted it. That she wish she could take it back, but she couldn't. If anything she would treasure every taste of Asami's mouth. Korra ran the back of her hand over we her mouth trying to erase her sin.

Korra finally willed herself to dry off and get dressed. She made her way back down stairs wanting to get some water making sure to try and avoid Asami along the way. The Lifeguard didn't see any sign of Asami. Inside Korra was little relieved, but a twinge of disappointment couldn't help show itself as well.

Once she made it to the kitchen she poured herself a glass of water. She chugged it down in hopes that she would sober up a bit.

"Hey I've been looking for you." Korra looked up from her drink to see the smiling face of Mako. He really was handsome, but compared to Asami he was plain. Anyone compared to Asami was plain though.

"Hey Mako, you having fun?" Korra smiled back, but made sure to not try to lead the poor guy on. Although she couldn't be with Asami didn't mean she wanted anyone else. Mako really didn't get that vibe it seemed, because he leaned closer to Korra.

"I'm having a lot more fun now." m." Mako gave a cheesy wink in Korra's direction and Korra had to resist not to roll her eyes. At that moment she couldn't help wonder what Asami was doing or where she was.

* * *

 Asami had gotten dressed and was sitting in a chair by the pool. She needed some time away from people at the moment. Asami was feeling very defeated and rejected. The events with Korra played over and over in her head. Everything seemed to go perfect. They had got to know each other better and the kiss was absolutely amazing. Asami sighed out loud. She wished the kiss hadn't been so great. Maybe then she could forget about Korra easily, but damn was it the best feeling. The memory haunted her. Try as she might she knew she wouldn't be able to think of anything else.

"Hey." Asami turned her head to the voice coming down the hill from the house. It was Iroh with a shy look on his face and a light blush covering his cheeks. Asami knew that look to well. She knew Iroh was about to either attempt to flirt with her or fail trying.

"Hey Iroh." Asami turned back to the pool and focused on the lights dancing on the water. The color reminded her of Korra's eyes and that was probably why she was so focused on it.

"What you doing out here? Did you go swimming?" Asami's hair was still dripping wet and her underwear was making her dress noticeably damp.

"Yes I did. It was a stupid idea really." Asami felt like she was full of stupid idea tonight. Iroh kneeled down next to Asami's seat and brushed a wet lock of hair away from her face. That got Asami's attention she looked into Iroh's auburn eyes. They looked kind and gentle. Even his touch was soft. Maybe Korra was right that she wasn't the right person for her. Asami smiled at Iroh for the first time since he had come down to check on her. She really knew nothing of Iroh. That was probably, because every time they had interacted with one another he seemed to stutter out something incoherent.

"You know your really beautiful, Asami." Asami was shocked at the confidence. Iroh had never been able to really talk to her let alone compliment her. She blushed and looked away. She laughed and Iroh smiled at the melody of her voice. "What?" Iroh asked.

"I think this is the most you have ever said to me." Asami continued to giggle and Iroh joined in.

"I guess you just really make me nervous, but I've had a couple of drinks and I think that's helping a bit." Asami felt bad for the guy. She never meant to make him feel that way. Honestly if he had been more like this from the beginning maybe she would have given him a chance, but it was to late for that now. She was far gone the path of no return. She had tasted the sweet forbidden fruit and was addicted.

"I'm sorry Iroh. I like somebody else." The words felt bitter sweet. She had finally liked someone enough to date them, but that person didn't want her in return. The irony was harsh and unforgiving. She looked back to Iroh and his expression had fallen. He moved away slightly, but still remained kneeling near Asami.

"Is it Korra?" Iroh's voice sounded dejected. His once bright auburn eyes had turned dull. Asami tried to say yes, but she didn't want to admit it out loud so she shook her head instead. "She is my best friend and I love her to death, but she's not the relationship type. She will only hurt you."

"I know that's what she told me after I kissed her in the pool. She also told me you would be better for me." Iroh's eyes widened with disbelief. Korra was his good friend sure, but this proved it even more. Iroh laughed thinking about how no one would ever turn The Asami Sato down and here Korra was doing just that, because of him. He realized he was being selfish. Asami didn't want him no matter how badly he wanted her to. It wasn't meant to be, but maybe he could help Asami be happy even if it meant it wasn't with him. "What are you laughing at?" Iroh calmed himself down before answering.

"I was just think how big of an idiot Korra is. I mean if I were in her shoes I would be still kissing you." Asami really liked Iroh and thought maybe they could actually be good friends in the future.

"I don't think she really likes me the way I like her, so that's probably why she isn't." Asami's face looked hurt. Iroh had never seen Asami this way. She was always so poise and confident and although she still looked beautiful she also looked like a pouting puppy dog.

"Hey I know for a fact that's not true. Anyone who talks to you for five seconds instantly has a crush on you. Trust me everyone on the football team would do anything for one date. Honestly Korra was just being a good friend. She knew I liked you and that's why she said that. If Korra's who you want to be with then I won't stop you two anymore. Just know that I'll be waiting in the wings when she messes up." Asami laughed at Iroh wiggling his eye brows at her. She felt so much better. Iroh was such a sweet heart and she wondered why she couldn't like him in that way. Internally she already knew the answer, and it was that he wasn't her. She gave him a thankful smile as she proceeded to rise from her chair.

"Should we go back to the party?" Asami offered Iroh her hand and he gladly took it. They walked back to the house hand in hand. When they got to the back door and entered the kitchen Asami was greeted to Mako leaning awfully close to Korra. The image sent anger through out Asami's body. She had to to hold back wanting to go over there and yank Mako off her Korra. Asami took in a deep breath and tried to remind herself that in all actuality that wasn't her Korra at all. Asami composed herself real quick, and made sure her expression was soft. She grabbed a beer real quick and walked to the living room still holding Iroh's hand.

Asami didn't realize the affect of her holding Iroh's hand had on Korra. She felt hurt even though she probably shouldn't have. She was the one who had rejected Asami not the other way around, and she had told her to be with Iroh on top of it. Asami was only doing what Korra asked of her, but for some reason that didn't make the pain hurt any less. She side stepped mako trying to get past him, but he seemed to have her blocked in pretty good. Korra thought she would never get out of the awkward situation.

"Hey Korra, who is your cute friend?" Leah's voice was like savior to Korra.

"Oh hey Leah, this is Mako. I just meet him today. Mako this is Leah." The two strangers shook each other's hands, and Korra saw her opportunity to slip out unnoticed. Korra mouthed a quick thank you to Leah and she returned the gesture with a quick wink. She made her way back to the living room where people were still dancing and drinking. Everyone seemed to be having a great time, but Korra was miserable. Her thoughts always coming to Asami and Iroh being together. She tried to get use to the idea, because if they really did start dating Korra would have to be around more than just hand holding. The lifeguard grimaced at the idea of having to watch her friends PDA with the girl she was just kissing passionately. She scanned the room and eventually her eyes landed on Asami sitting on a couch with Iroh talking and drinking away. Obviously Korra didn't mean much to Asami if she was already flirting with someone already. The tortuous thoughts kept invading Korra's mind and she soon started wondering if she could sneak out and leave the party early. Her eyes finally moved toward the front door. The exit was looking more appealing by the seconds. She finally made her mind up she was leaving. Opal would understand.

***

"Hey I'll just tell Korra that you two being together is cool with me now and then she will stop being stupid." Asami thought that over, but her pride was to hurt. What if that wasn't the reason Korra said no? She didn't think she had it in her to get rejected a second time.

"No Iroh, it wasn't meant to be. Don't worry about it." Asami continued drink her beer looking sadder than before. If that was even possible. Iroh couldn't believe what he was hearing. He had never seen Asami give up on anything. Korra had really got in her head.

"Hmm that's funny. I thought I was sitting next to Asami Sato. The same Asami Sato who doesn't know the meaning of the word surrender. If someone pushes you, you push harder. When someone says you can't do something you prove them wrong. What happened to that person?" Iroh could see when something snapped inside the girl next to him. Her posture straightened and her eyes lit up slightly.

"You're right Iroh. Let's do it" Iroh smiled at Asami and looked up to where he had seen Korra last, but she was no longer there. He searched the room frantically until he found his target. Korra was moving swiftly and was nearly to the front door with keys in hand. He had two seconds to make a move. He had to think and fast. What should he do? No, the real question was what would Korra do? He stood up and yelled loud enough to be heard over the music.

"Time to play 7 minutes in heaven!" Asami was obviously startled by his proclamation as was Korra, because she dropped her keys. She leaned down in a hurry to gather her belongings back up, and get out of the house as soon as possible. If having to watch Iroh sit next to Asami was torture, then waiting a whole 7 minutes till she left the closet with some guy would be death. She cursed under her breath, because the keys had dropped and skidded under the couch. Before she could get them Iroh was there lifting her off the floor. When she moved her head to meet her his face, she saw her friend's wide smile and sparkling eyes. The obvious happiness in Iroh should have made her feel good, but it only reminded her further of her horrible situation. "You leaving so soon, korr? We still have one more game to play."

Korra shrugged out of her Iroh's grasp. "Yeah I was. I just wanna..." Before Korra could finish her sentence Iroh pulled Korra into a side huge and cut her off.

"Ridiculous you can stay for on more game. I have a feeling you'll like this one." He gave a wink at his uncomfortable friend and walked over to get a piece of paper, pen and container. Iroh proceeded to write down names of people who were playing and placing them in the container. He then walked around and let people draw the pieces of paper out. Once he reached Asami, Korra noticed instead of letting her reach Into the bowl like everyone else he handed her a slip of paper. Korra rolled her eyes at the gesture. Obviously it was his own name. He just wanted a reason to make out with her. Actually she was a little impressed. That stunt seemed like exactly something she would do and she was surprised she didn't come up with it herself. Iroh left Korra for last. She got ready to snatch a paper out of the bowl, but right when she was about to Iroh shoved a note in her hand instead. Korra didn't think much of it till she read it.

**This is your last chance. If you don't kiss Asami with everything you have consider our friendship over ;).**

Korra's mouth was hanging wide open in disbelief. Did Iroh just give her the green light to move in on Asami? She couldn't believe it until Asami's voice called out her name and they were both being shoved into a small closet. Korra was still in shock. The only thing that brought her back was Asami.

"Are you just going to stand there, or are you going to kiss me?" Asami was smirking at the dumbfound expression on the lifeguard's face. She expected Korra to give her an answer, but instead Korra moved forward and slid her brown hand gently over Asami's pale cheek bringing her in closer. In some way this was an answer in itself and one Asami was hoping for. Their lips touched for the second time that night, and Korra wondered how she had ever dragged herself away from this girl in the first place. Korra could already tell 7 minutes was not enough for this heaven. Asami's lips were so soft and she wanted more. Korra moved further foward and Asami followed her lead until her back was firmly pinned against the wall of the closet. The two girls bodies were so close together and neither one would have it any other way. Asami brought her hands up to snake around Korra's neck to deepen the kiss. At that very same time Korra placed her hands to Asami's waist. The kiss had started soft and slow, but somehow it had become desperate. The girls knew they were on a time limit and every second counted. Korra would gladly give up breathing for 7 minutes if it meant kissing the beauty she had in her arms at this moment.

Korra didn't think kissing Asami could get any better than there first kiss in the pool, but boy was she wrong. Asami was doing things with her tongue she had never experienced, and slender hands had started running through her hair sending goosebumps up her arms. Everything Asami was doing to her was unbelievable. She didn't think she could get tired of this and she knew she was in trouble. Nothing was ever going to be better than this moment. The closet door opened at that moment and Asami sucked in and bit Korra's bottom lip quickly as they pulled apart. Their chests were heaving when blue eyes meet green. They stood there for a moment staring at one another still wrapped in each others arms. Until Opal cleared her voice.

"Times up guys. Give everyone else a chance." Korra reluctantly moved her eyes off of Asami and gave Opal a goofy grin, that would probably be plastered on her face for the rest of the night.

* * *

The summer was almost over and school would be starting soon. Asami and Korra were officially together not to long after the party. Asami had even got a little darker from the sun since the country club pool was a regular hang out for her lately. Korra couldn't complain, because seeing her gorgeous girlfriend laying out was a welcome distraction. Not to mention the regular make out sessions she would get on her breaks. Korra would never get tired of that. She was just about done with her shift and that meant Asami would be waiting for her. They had made it a routine of theirs. After Asami picked up Korra they would go hang with friends. Maybe go on a date, or Korra's favorite activity as of late kiss for an ungodly amount of time. They hadn't gone any further than kissing. Korra was experienced, but she knew Asami was a virgin and she was ok with it. The lifeguard would never push Asami past her comfort zone. Also Iroh had threatened to kill her if she did. Not that she ever would. Korra walked toward the exit of the pool and there was Asami right on time as usual. The beauty was leaning against her car in a skirt that showed off her perfect legs. Korra new she was a lucky girl to be able to call Asami her's. She ran into Asami's arms giving her girlfriend a hug while placing a gentle kiss just below her jaw.

"Mmm I like that greeting," Asami sighed. Korra didn't release her grip from Asami. She only nuzzled her noise further into Asami's neck breathing in the clean sent of her shampoo.

"Where we going?" The two girls finally stepped back. Asami opened her door and sat in side.

"Why don't you get in and find out." Korra gave her girlfriend a sly smile. She loved when Asami surprised her which was most of the time. She ran to the passenger seat with excitement. Korra buckled up and they drove away. The drive didn't take to long and the destination wasn't new. They pulled into Asami's drive way and Korra shrugged it off as Asami being playful earlier. They both walked into the house and up to Asami's room. Although this wasn't a surprise or new Korra knew what going to Asami's room meant, and that was good enough for her. Asami opened the door to her room and Korra almost fainted. The room was dimly lit with candles, and soft music was playing in the background. Korra didn't want to assume anything, but she had gotten to know Asami pretty well and she overly prepared for everything. She even admitted to Korra once of bringing 3 pencils to take tests. Asami had explained the the first one was to take the test, the second was just in case, and the third was if anyone had forgotten theirs. Now she was standing in a room that was purposely set up and were those flower pedals on the bed? If Asami were planning on having sex this is what Korra would imagine it would look like. The lifeguard swallowed a nervous lump in her throat preparing to say something, but She was to late. Asami had closed the gap and started kissing her with fervor. The kiss was nice, but it wasn't nearly enough to make Korra forget about the elephant in the room. Somehow Korra had already been pushed onto the bed and Asami had started to straddle her which gave Korra enough time to speak up.

"Whoa Asami can we slowdown?" Asami looked a little confused, but stepped back. She stood in front of Korra not sure what to do next.

"What's wrong Korra? You don't want to be with me?" The look of confusion turned into hurt instantly. Korra tried to back track real quick.

"No of course I do. I would have to be stupid not to, but this is your first time and we have only been dating a couple months. I've rushed things before and I want us to take our time. Your special to me, Asami." The speech made Asami feel safe. To be honest Asami wasn't ready either. She only did this, because she didn't want Korra to get bored with her. Which now that she thought about it was a bad reason all together.

"Your perfect." Asami leaned down and gave Korra a peck on the cheek. "So what do we do now?" Korra gave Asami a mischievous smile.

"This is the perfect make out room in my opinion." Korra gripped Asami's hips and helped her onto her lap. They kissed and it was just as powerful as the first time. Korra flipped their position with out breaking the kiss, so that she was laying on top of her girlfriend. After a few moment she pulled away from the kiss. She stared down at green eyes and knew she had found the right one finally. They had time. There was no need to rush.

"I would wait life times for you to be ready." Asami captured Korra's lips in another heated kiss. Asami pulled back slightly brushing Korra's lips as she spoke.

"Thank you Korra, but let's not wait that long." Korra was going to answer back, but Asami's lips continued where they had left off seconds earlier. Korra forgot what she was going to say, and at that moment she didn't care. She was lost to the temptation that was Asami Sato.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Korra stopped being an idiot. About time huh guys? Iroh turned out to be a good guy in the end too. Who knew? Wow I can't believe I'm so close to finishing a piece. I usually switch back and forth between this fic and my other one, but I think I'll start on the next chapter of this one. What y'all think?
> 
> Also I liked your answers to the question whether Korra could resist the the temptation that was Asami Sato, so I decided I would put that sentence at the very end. Let's be honest she had no chance what so ever. :P


	5. Is This Really Goodbye?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asami is moving miles away for college. Will the couple's happy ending be cut short?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I'm officially on tumblr now. I know I'm late to the party, but I'm finally here my blog is [@my-cup-runneth-over](http://my-cup-runneth-over.tumblr.com/). Come by and say hi to me :3.
> 
> Also Korra and Asami are both 18 by this time, so don't worry about that lol.

The summer had come and gone quickly. Korra and Asami continued to get closer as the year ticked by. The school year was about to be coming to an end. Korra would be attending one of the colleges in Repiblic City, but Asami was moving thousands of miles away to be going to one of the more prestigious schools. 

They may have at least had the summer together if Asami wasn't such an amazing student who had got into a special summer program. They both had talked about it a few times, but the conversation was always dropped before it lead to any real resolution. The tension was killing them both. Especially now while Asami sat on her bed doing her homework and Korra on the floor pretending to do her's. Korra would catch herself paying more attention to the curves of Asami's mouth, or the soft features of her face.

"Why are you staring at me?" Asami said without looking up from her book. 

"I... Umm... Wasn't staring." Korra managed to sputter out, but the other girl wasn't buying it. Asami looked up from her studies and gave her girlfriend a wary smile. Usually when Korra looked at her it felt warm, but now it just felt like Korra had something on her mind. 

"Come on Korra, I know something's wrong. Tell me, baby." The loving pet name eased Korra's nerves a bit, and she finally got the courage to confront the issue at hand.

"Your leaving in a few weeks and we still haven't talked about..." Korra bit her lip and looked away trying to hold back tears. She couldn't bear to finish her sentence. Just the thought of this being the last time she could call Asami her girlfriend was making her speechless. 

"Are you breaking up with me?" Korra head shoot up looking into green sad eyes. Asami looked like she was on the verge of tears as well.

"No of course not. That is the last thing I would ever want to do, but what are we going to do? Your going to be on the other side of the world and I would never want to hold you back from any new experiences...." Korra was going to continue, but soft red lips covered her own in a longing kiss. 

She was pulled onto the bed, and before she knew it she was laying on top of Asami's body. Korra squirmed to get in a better position. She made sure her leg lined up to Asami's crouch perfectly so that every movement was meaningful. The kisses they usually shared had gotten intense before. Clothes were shed sometimes, but nothing more than a shirt here or a bra there. This kiss though was different. 

The way Asami pressed herself against Korra seemed to be begging for more contact. The way Asami's lips moved felt desperate. The soft rocking motion of her hips were sporadic. Everything Asami was giving Korra was making her head spin with thoughts she probably shouldn't be thinking right now. Although they had talked about sex, Asami had never come out and said she was ready, so Korra never pushed the issue. 

She said she could wait and she meant it, but that didn't mean they couldn't have fun along the way. Usually Korra was the one who made the first moves never pushing things to far, but at this moment Asami was taking control. Korra just shrugged it off as Asami wanting to be closer to her at that moment. 

That is until Asami broke away and whispered into her ear. "I want you so bad right now." Korra gripped the bed sheets hard in response. There was no way she had heard that right. Every doubt in Korra's mind disappeared when Asami leaned up to that very same ear and ran her tongue down her earlobe right before lightly nibbling it. Korra jolted forward needing no other encouragement. She started spreading kisses along Asami's neck until she reached the obstruction of Asami's collar. Korra raised up from their laying position bringing Asami to straddle her lap. 

Korra made quick use of the new position by taking Asami's blouse off with one fluent motion. It didn't matter how many times Korra had seen Asami topless, the image always left her breathless. Korra moved a hand to the back of Asami's neck bringing their lips crashing together once again. Korra's other hand wondered up Asami's back slowly, leaving the pale skin to shiver from the contrast of Korra's warm palm to the open air. The soft brown hands made their way to Asami's bra clasp. As soon as the latch was opened Korra leaned away from the kiss to get a better look. Asami had flushed cheeks and her chest was heaving up and down with anticipation. 

Korra moved the straps of Asami's bra off each shoulders revealing small perky breasts. This wasn't the first time Korra had seen Asami naked from the waist up before, but it was the first time her mouth was this close to the pink nipples. The temptation was to great. Korra leaned in, placing her mouth over the hardened peak moving her tongue over it in the process. The contact suprised Asami, but only for a few seconds. 

The way Korra's mouth moved along her skin turned her on more than she wanted to admit. Asami's panties were already soaked and Korra had just started touching her. This wasn't anything new Korra always seemed to know how to elicit this reaction out of her. It was a secret Asami kept to herself, but now she knew once Korra touched her it would be embarrassingly obvious just how wet she was. Asami let out a low whimper she didn't know she was holding in. Korra smiled against Asami's skin with the knowledge she was giving her girlfriend so much pleasure. 

"You liked that?" Korra knew the question was unnecessary, but just hearing Asami say the words would give Korra the courage to go further.

Asam's voice came out breathy as she hummed out a, "mhmm." The green in her eyes were almost black from her dilated pupils. Korra knew Asami was probably more than ready, but she had waited a long time for this moment and she wasn't going to rush it. This wasn't just sex to her. She was giving herself completely body and soul to the girl she loved. Korra's realization finally kicked in. She was in love with Asami Sato. The very same Asami Sato that would be leaving her soon to go off to school. That thought was enough to bring Korra back to reality. She couldn't just give this piece of herself to someone who wouldn't be there to love her back. 

"Asami, I can't do this if all this is to you is goodbye." Asami brought her hands to Korra's face moving it, so that they were eye to eye with one another. 

"This is not goodbye to me. This is me saying that I will never stop thinking about you. I will never stop needing you. I will never stop wanting you to touch me, no matter the distance between us. You could never hold me back from anything, because you are my everything. Korra, I... I... Love you." There was hesitation in the words, but not in Asami's face. Korra's heart felt like it would burst with happiness. 

"I love you too." Korra connected there lips once again while laying Asami back down onto the bed gently. The conversation was wonderful, but Korra was done talking. Now she was hungrily kissing Asami's mouth. Asami's hands wandered under Korra's shirt feeling her flexed muscles along the way. Although Korra was incredibly strong, she was also very gentle with Asami. Korra always made sure to never put all her weight on Asami, but at this moment she wanted the full pressure of Korra's body on her. No, she needed it.

Asami pushed Korra down from her back which caused Korra's shirt to rub against her already hardened nipples. The friction only reminded Asami further that Korra was still clothed. Asami started to lift the shirt further up and Korra took the hint by helping shrug the material off. Asami didn't even have to bother taking off Korra's bra, because the lifeguard had already quickly taken care of it herself. Korra leaned back down allowing their girl's breasts to rub together. The feeling of Korra erect nipples to her own felt amazing, but she needed to be touched and claimed by Korra before she went mad. 

Unfortunately Korra seemed to have her own plans, because she was taking her time kissing everywhere she could and slowly caressing Asami's skin. Asami was a fuse and Korra's touches were fire to her skin. Asami was about to explode any moment now from sexual frustration. However she couldn't help herself from arching into every torturous touch, pleading for more.

Asami was starting to get impatient. She was so turned on at this point, her clit was hurting it was pulsing so hard. Asami grinded into Korra's leg trying to get any kind of relief from the need. "Korra you are about to drive me crazy." 

Korra looked up from the kissing trail she was leaving down Asami's neck. Eyes locked onto dark pools of green. The look that Asami was giving her was pure arousal. Korra gave her usual cocky side smile before answering. "You get a taste of your own medicine then. You have been driving me crazy ever since the first time I saw you. Besides I want to kiss every inch of your body, so your going to have to wait a little longer." Asami gasped at the implication of Korra's words. She wanted to say something, but was interrupted by wondering lips at her clavicle. 

The only thing that came out of Asami's mouth was a low moan. Korra knew one of Asami's weaknesses was her neck, and she was going to use that fact to her advantage. The mouth didn't linger long in one place though. It continued making its way down Asami's perfect body. There were gently touches of soft lips, but also teeth biting and sucking at the sensitive skin. 

Asami half expected to see bruises trailing down her pale body in the shower later, and she would wear them proudly. Korra finally made it down to Asami's pants where she started unbuttoning them. Asami wanted them to be ripped off immediately, but of course Korra would revel in torturing her a little bit longer. Asami squirmed unconsciously from the constriction of the fabric. The longer she had these pants on the longer she was without Korra's touch. Finally after what felt like forever to Asami, Korra started to slide down her jeans taking her underwear along with it. 

Asami sighed in relief at the sight. Korra dropped the insulting garment away and ran her hand up Asami's calf as it made its way toward her thigh. The sensation was electrifying. Korra's concentration was clearly on Asami's obviously glistening core. The Lifguard bit her bottom lip in anticipation looking up for a moment to make sure there were no doubts in Asami's eyes. All she saw when she found Asami's eyes was an eagerness that gave her more confidence to continue. The body laying naked before her was gorgeous in every since of the word. 

Korra slowly leaned down placing a kiss to Asami's inner thigh. The simple kiss sent shivers of delight up Asami's body. Korra kept working her mouth further down leisurely wanting to take in all of Asami. The moment korra was only a few inches from Asami's folds was the most excruciating for the pale beauty. She could feel the warm puffs air from Korra's mouth on her clit. 

Asami rolled her pelvis trying to get more contact and the movement wasn't unnoticed by Korra. The Lifguard dragged her tongue greedily over the folds and swollen clit tasting as much as she could. Asami moaned out in relief. She was so sensitive that she thought she was about to come right then and there. She was so thankful when she didn't, because she had waited to long to be undone so easily. Korra continued the swipes of her tongue and Asami didn't think it could get any better than this. 

Asami was completely wrong, because Korra latched onto her clit sucking it into her mouth and using her devilish tongue to make small circles. The sensation was driving her quickly to a release she was trying so hard to prevent. Asami hands were looking for something to grasp onto. One found the head board to grip and the other landed in Korra's hair. 

Korra loved the taste of Asami. She couldn't seem to get enough of the sweetness that flowed out. Korra knew she would like it that was no surprise, but what did surprised Korra was that her girlfriend was a screamer in bed. The noises the usually poise girl was making were so beautiful. The sounds only drove Korra further. Making different patterns with her tongue and slowly or quickening her pace to try and see how many noises she could earn before Asami came in her mouth.

"Korra... That feels so good." Asami's fingers tightened in the locks of Korra's hair. 

Korra's tongue gave more quick movements up and down to the bundle of nerves. That was enough Asami closed her eyes and threw her head back giving into the pleasure spreading throughout her entire body. Her muscles tightened and she started to shake slightly while her back lifted from the mattress. Korra didn't dare lift her mouth from Asami's clit instead she continued letting Asami ride out her orgasm against her mouth. 

Korra couldn't help watch the show in front of her. Asami was so erotic from the way she moved all the way to how she bit her red plumped bottom lip. Asami stiffened for a second before going limp back against the bed. A bead of sweat trickled down her chest and her breaths were uneven. Korra reluctantly released Asami's clit reminding herself this wouldn't be the last time she would be tasting Asami. The thought comforted her as she made her way up the bed to lay next to her girlfriend. She wrapped her arms around the still heaving chest.

Asami finally caught her breath enough to say, "that was amazing." Korra looked up to see the flushed face of Asami giving her a knowing smile. 

"I aim to please." Korra leaned in giving what she meant to be a soft short kiss, but somewhere that attempt was lost. Asami was far from done and she was proving that to Korra now. 

Asami slipped her eager tongue inside Korra's mouth as she switch their positions so that she straddled Korra's lap. Korra lay flat on her back suprised at how much strength Asami had. 

As where Korra was slow and taking her time, Asami wasn't as tactful. Her hands were everywhere at once. Korra was ok with the pace though. Seeing Asami come was making her more than ready. Korra grasped Asami's naked hips in desperation to feel the other girls skin. Korra was distracted from the ravenous way Asami was kissing her that she never noticed Asami's hand trailing down her stomach. Until she felt a hand snake into her pants and a finger lazily stroked her core. Korra gave a surprised Yelp at the contact. 

Asami broke the kiss barely. "Someone's turned on." The teasing tone in Asami's voice and the look she was giving Korra was maddening. Korra was about to give her a snarky remark, but one more stroke of her pounding clit only produced a groan. 

Asami removed her hand from Korra's pants which caused a huff of disappointment from Korra. Asami smiled to herself from causing such a reaction out of her girlfriend. She wasn't going to waste to much time though. She would have more opportunities to pay Korra back for her game she was playing earlier, but right now she wanted to make her strong girlfriend squirm under her touch. The pants and panties that were once locking Asami's hand in place were now somewhere on the floor. Where they went Asami could careless. She was still new to all this so her once confident demeanor turned to shy. 

"Korra any tips before I..." Asami's words died out, but her eyes pointed to Korra's core before landing back on to blue eyes. Korra was so lost in her lust she didn't realize Asami's expression had changed. 

"Start off lightly and slowly increase the pressure and speed with your tongue. Touch me how you would want to be touched. Don't be afraid to try different patterns and pay attention to how I react to them. Most importantly don't forget to breath." Asami knew Korra had some experience in her past, but she was going to make her forget all of their names. By the time Asami was done with Korra she would be ruined for anyone else. 

Asami's mouth found its target and gave a practice lick which tasted slightly salty. She enjoyed the taste, but what she enjoyed more was the way Korra rocked with just the smallest touch of her tongue. Asami decided to give a few more teasing light strokes to the swollen bud. Korra bucked her hips trying to get as much of Asami mouth around her as possible. 

The advice Korra had given her about touching her the way Asami would want to be touched gave her an idea. She lifted her mouth off and ran a pale finger over Korra's wet core trying to coat her fingers in Korra's slickness.

When she felt like she had enough lubrication she slid one finger inside Korra, curling up in the process. Korra grunted out in approval as the same finger started to thrust in and out of her. Asami latched back onto the clit above her finger sucking it in and lavishing it with her tongue, just as Korra had done to her. The sensations were making Korra unravel. Her body tempture was rising as fast as her heart was pumping. Her toes started to curl and she was so close to screaming in ecstasy. By the time Asami stuck another finger inside her, she was done. She came harder than she ever remembered coming before. Korra could have sworn they were outside because she was seeing stars behind her eye lids.

The Lifguard's body finally relaxed and she was able to see Asami between her legs as she kissed her sensitive bud one more time. The action caused Korra to shutter one last time. Asami layed her head against Korra stomach and making small circle around Korra abs. The gesture was loving and Korra couldn't help, but be saddened about know this wouldn't last. One day Asami would have to leave and all she would be left with was the memory of this day. A memory she would carry with her proudly. 

Asami seemed to be able to read Korra's mind. "I'll be back before you know it. I promise." 

Korra ran her hand through her girlfriend soft long hair. "I know I'm just going to miss you so much. I love you, Asami."

"I love you too, baby. But maybe you should remind me again what I will be missing." Asami gave a sly wink. 

Korra would go all night if that meant giving Asami an incentive to come back to her. She knew when Asami left she would be crushed, but she also knew this was a love that was worth fighting for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's finally over. Thanks for reading my story, guys :D. Also for putting up with all my writing errors.  
> I might write another chapter for this fic later. I could do a reunion chapter idk. We will see.


End file.
